Denna: in Depth
by YuTG
Summary: I only recently watched the show. I like some of it. Some not so much. I love the episode Denna but I think there are some parts missing. I didn’t like the ending it felt so easy that Richard and Kahlan just got back like nothing happened. So...COMPLETED.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I am not connected with anyone in the Legend of the Seeker Show or with the author of the Sword of Truth Series.

**A/N: **I only recently watched the show. I like some of it. Some not so much. I love the episode Denna but I think there are some parts missing. I didn't like the ending it felt so easy that Richard and Kahlan just got back like nothing happened. I just want to add this and create an alternate ending from this point.

**Denna: In Depth.**

**CONSTANCE TRAINING**

"I will not be as kind as Mistress Denna Seeker," Constance said sternly as she walked around the Seeker's hanging form, "I believed she was much too kind to an enemy of our Lord Darken Rahl."

The Seeker Richard Cypher was hanging chained to the ceiling. His head slumped low. His eyes open but one could see no one was there. His bruise covered body glistened in sweat. Scars were beginning to form around his body.

"YOU WILL LISTEN TO ME AS I SPEAK!" Constance screamed before striking Richard's right rib with the Aegil and held it there.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!" Richard screamed as absolute mind-numbing pain filled his mind. Constance held it there for what seemed like an eternity.

"YOU SEE YOU HAVE A WONDERFUL VOICE FOR SCREAMING!" Richard vaguely heard Mistress Constance's tone of delight. "Now, lets work on your _real _training seeker."

Constance started hitting him and hitting him and hitting him harder and harder. Oftentimes she would dig the Aegil into Richard's skin. Shoving it into him until she hit bone.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Richard screamed. The magic of the Aegil caused so much pain. Richard screamed at the top of his lungs.

"Music to my ears," Mistress Constance smiled. He grabbed his hair and pulled him face to face. "Now, Seeker will you pledge your fealty and absolute obedience to our great Lord Rahl for me?" she whispered into his ear.

Richard couldn't see he was tired. Just a lump of human flesh, his bruised eyes kept it closed. Tears welling into them trying to flow, each breath was taking him slowly and slowly bringing him closer and closer to death but even death was denied him.

"Oh well, I do love a challenge." Constance loosened herself up "now we can get some real work done!" Constance traced the aegil from his stomach pass his belly-button up to his chest and stopped short of his throat, "I promised. Mistress Denna I would not hurt your pretty little face. Too bad I lied!" She shouted as she struck Richard over and over again."

The pain was more than any man could take. Richard's mind left his body, as he began to wander. Over sands of Brenegan passed the field of Hartland. His mind stopped in the seashore. The sandy beaches, felt wonderful to his feet. The cool sea air cooled his face. His hair flowed freely with the wind. The warm sunset glowing away as it faded in the distance. By the shore a feminine figure wearing a long white silk robe that waved with the wind.

"_Richard…Richard…Richard…Come to me…"_ a voice whispered. It was the most beautiful sound, Richard Cypher has ever heard. He was drawn to it like a siren's song that drew him to her. With each step, Richard felt a great weight leaving him.

Richard reached her. He looked at her in awe and wonder. She was like an angel that reached out to him. "_I've been waiting for you."_ Richard's sight started to clear for a moment he saw a dark haired woman with grey eyes; but, now Richard saw her long blonde hair waiving behind as she smiled at Richard. _Must've been a trick of the light_ Richard thought. Richard recognize her as Mistress Denna…his Mistress. "Will you do anything to please me?" Mistress Denna asked his lowly insignificant self. "Yes…yes! I will do anything you asked." he said without hesitation, without reservation, He was nothing just something to please the Mistress.

"Good," Denna replied with a smile, Richard's heart soared. He had pleased her mistress. Denna lightly placed her hand to Richard's face. Her wonderful, beautiful fingers lightly felt for his face. With a smile, she drew him closer to her. She drew him into a deep kiss. Richard closed his eyes he was utterly taken in by the experience. Richard felt no greater joy. Absolute happiness anything else, everything else didn't matter. _Richard knew he would do anything…absolutely anything to please his mistress._

The world began to spin. Like a tornado of images. Images of soldiers, people, places an image of an old man then finally a woman with long dark hair and grey eyes passed through; _Insignificant_ Richard though as he shed a tear. He did not know why. All that mattered was Mistress Denna to please her in any way, in every way she wanted.

"MISTRESS DENNA!!!!!!!!!! MISTRESS DENNA!!!!!!!!!" Richard shouted over and over again as Mistress.

Denna watch as the Mighty Seeker Richard Cypher cried out her name. She couldn't help but smile. She had been observing since Constance began training him from a small hole in the door. It was part of his training. _A technique done by all Mord-sith. The carrot and the stick as the expression goes,_ Denna thought.

_She was almost worried that the Seeker would be immune to their powers. He was unlike anyone he knows. She had heard the stories of the Seeker's supposed deeds of good will. Denna didn't believe them. No man could possibly be "kind" without wanting something in return. It wasn't natural at least that is what she was taught. _She said trying to convince herself.Denna had to concentrate on all her Mord-Sith training to push the thoughts of doubt from her mind. She slowly shook her head trying to fight away a migraine. _Strange_ she thought _I've never heard of a sister with a head ache before._ She pushed such thoughts away. _I'll give Constance a few more minutes before I go in as his angel to save him from mean little Constance. _Denna thought.


	2. Chapter 2 Zed's Rescue

**Disclaimer:** I am not connected with anyone in the Legend of the Seeker Show.

**A/N: **I only recently watched the show. I like some of it. Some not so much. I love the episode Denna but I think there are some parts missing. I didn't like the ending it felt so easy that Richard and Kahlan just got back like nothing happened. I just want to add this and create an alternate ending from this point.

**DENNA IN DEPTH: ZED'S ESCAPE!**

Kahlen Amnel took a deep breath bracing herself to see Richard Cypher again; Richard _her_ Seeker. The one prophesied to save the world from Darken Rahl._ I didn't want to leave him but a great witch Shota prophesied that I would betray him. So I had to stay away….Didn't I? _Kahlen asked herself._ You know the truth. You don't want to admit that you've fallen for him,_ a voice inside her berated. _He is the Seeker and I am a Confessor; we can never be. _Kahlen countered.

"So you must be Kahlen Amnel," a feminine voice said. Kahlen turned to see a blonde Mordth-Sith pulling someone on a leash. Kahlen's heart sank and tears welled in her eyes. Richard Cypher staggered to her dragged like a whipped puppy but still eager to please. Even at this distance, Kahlen could see his body shaking His well-developed body covered in sweat that made it glisten bruised and beaten so badly; His face covered in blood. Kahlen took a deep breath to keep her composure _She had worked him so hard_ Kahlen thought,

"I Mistress Denna, " the Mordth-sith introduced herself with a mischievous smile. It unnerved Kahlen but her Confessor training kept her in control. As a Confessor she was trained since birth to always be in control of her emotions. She would _never_ give Denna the satisfaction.

Denna gave a low puff; failing to elicit an emotional response from Kahlen. Denna turned to Richard. "He once told me he loved you…;" Denna began. Kahlen's heart fluttered. "…But not anymore. No, He only thinks of me now. Don't you, Richard?" Richard gave a slow shaking nod, "Yes, Mis..tress…Denna," Richard said as Denna drew him closer.

While Kahlen kept her face serene it was a mask to hide the raging storm building in her heart. She eyed Denna carefully and said "I came here only to say good bye."

"Why so you could confess him?" Denna said smiling at her.

"You know I wouldn't do that!" Kahlen raised her voice.

"Well, maybe you should," Denna teased, "I would love to see who he would choose between us." Denna smiled.

The storm in Kahlen's heart swelled; her Confessor training slowly cracking as emotions of rage and, jelousy slowly gnawed at it with every passing moment. Kahlen could feel her walls starting to fall apart.

"I know," Denna said with a grin, "maybe we should ask him?"

Kahlen stared at her as Denna tugged on her chain. Denna pulled him close until they were face to face. "Richard, would you like to leave _your_ Mistress and go with this nice lady?" Denna whispered to him. Richard started to convulse. Kahlen could see a great battle being waged inside him. Denna started shaking her and mouthed something to him.

"No!" Richard shouted. Denna pushed him down stepped on his face twisting her leg on it.

That was the final draw. Like a flash of light, Kahlen drew a knife with each hand. Before the guard behind her could draw his cross bow, Kahlen had already killed him. She then threw her other knife at Denna straight through her heart. It was certainly a killing blow; but, Richard jumped to his feet and push Denna aside. Kahlen was shocked. Before Denna could react to Richard's saving him and draw her aegil, Richard grabbed it. Denna was expecting certain death; but, Richard didn't strike her. He slowly staggered away from her and headed towards that Confessor. Richard was convulsing as the aegil caused him agonizing pain as he clasped unto it for dear life.

Kahlan and Denna were both shocked. Kahlen was shocked that Richard had save Denna; while Denna was surprised that he didn't strike her with the aegil; and, that he was holding unto her aegil. Denna kept enough presence of mind to signal the guard. _If he could kill the woman he loves for me his training is complete, _Denna thought happily.

_He will not hurt me, _Kahlen thought as Richard in visibly agonizing pain staggered to her. Kahlen's mind was filled with pain as Richard struck her with the aegil. Every inch of her body was filled with pain. It was worst than being pricked by thousands needles. As bad as the pain was it felt like a pin prick compare to the pain she felt in heart. Tears started to flow from her eyes as Richard Cypher the man he loves kept the aegil on her rib. The last thing she saw was Richard's twisted face as he stabbed her with the aegil before she lost consciousness.

Richard struggled as he pulled back the aegil and he staggered back in agonizing pain but he ignored it. _I have done a good job. Yes, he did. _Richard thought to himself. _He save his mistress. If he could be good and do as she asked; maybe she would step on him like before with her wonderful, beautiful, perfect boot. Maybe…just maybe let him kiss her boot._ Richard thought happily. Richard reached his mistress.

"Good boy," Denna said approvingly. _She called her good _It made Richard's heart soar to please Mistress Denna.

Richard wanted to hand her the aegil; but, he remembered that it caused her pain to hold the aegil so he dropped it. Richard was so tired that he collapsed at the feet of her mistress.

"Lord Darken Rahl will be pleased," Denna gave a great laugh.

"I think not," an old voice sounded. Before Denna could react someone hit her with a chair smashing it to bits. The Wizard of the first order Zeddicus Zul Zorrander appeared out of nowhere. Zed had cloaked himself in invisibility to help Kahlen if she needed it. With Mordth-siths immune from magic, he just had to improvise, so he hit her with a chair. D'haran soldiers charged into the room and surrounded him. Before they could react, Zed waived his hands. A great wave of light exploded and knocked them all down.

**A/N: **How'd you guys like it? Please leave a review. From here on out the story will be different from the episode. So please await the next chapter.


	3. Chap 3 Kahlen Torment

**Disclaimer: **

I do not own or am connected to the series or the channel.

**A/N:**

I really like Denna. The character and the episode. I feel Denna could have great potential as a series regular. Hope she be back for season 2.

**Kahlen's Torment**

**In a Cave**

Richard Cypher, the seeker, in agonizing pain staggered towards an unarmed Kahlen Amnel, the confessor. His feet became heavier with each step. His mind filled with pain as desperately grasped Mistress Denna's aegil. His face twisted into something unrecognizable as he purposefully stepped forward. Richard lunged forward and stabbed the shocked Kahlen with the magical aegil.

The aegil struck Kahlen's side. The shrieking wail of the aegil filled the air as pain flowed through every inch of her body. Kahlen struggled as she tried to push the aegil away; but, it was no use. Richard firmly held the aegil in place. Tears started to flow from her eyes as Richard Cypher's murderous eyes nodded in her agony. It was like he was possessed by some demon pet of the Mord Sith. The possessed Richard was pleased at her torment. Kahlen was shocked and terrified that Richard _her _Richard, the man she loves, kept the aegil on her. The last thing Kahlen saw was her love's twisted face before she was overwhelmed with pain.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kahlen screamed at the top of her lungs. She was covered in sweat and frantic. A pair of hands held her arms tightly hugging her from behind. "Calm down,…your safe…your safe," a familiar caring voice reassured her. Kahlen was breathing heavily as she turned around to see the long face of an old man with long white hair. Kahlen gave out deep breaths as she recognized the man as Zedicus Zul Zorander, Wizard of the First Order.

"Oh, Zed!" Kahlen cried out as she hugged him. "There…there my child," Zed reassured her. "How'd?" Kahlen began. "I followed you I knocked out the Mordth-sith and escaped from there. I got us here in this cave," Zed explained. It took a moment before the realization hit her, "Richard, what about Richard?" Kahlen question frantically. Zed became silent. "Zed what about Richard?" she asked him purposefully.

Zed turned and led her to the corner of the room. Kahlen saw a shadow. Zed lighted a lamp and she recognized it. The shadow turned out to be Richard. Richard was on his side facing into the wall. His well developed arms and feet were bound together with chains. His eyes were blood shot. His body was covered with a few bandages; while some of the bruises were already healed. Zed's doing no doubt. Kahlen's heart was in pain. She gingerly approached him. "Oh Richard," Kahlen exclaimed. She tried to reach out to him; when all of a sudden, Richard lashed out at her. His eyes filled with murderous rage in his eyes. Zed stepped forward and shielded her. Whines, mumbles, and moans came from him; but, nothing comprehensible. She realized he was gagged by what looked like Zed's sock.

"He is still in that Mordth-Sith's thrall," Zed explained, "I had to gagged him and tie him up. Without it he tried to attack me and crawl back to that witch" Zed said bravely but Kahlen could sense the pain he felt. Zed was actually more than the Seeker's wizard; he was actually Richard's biological grandfather. Richard kept struggling trying to lash out at them. Kahlen could see that he was screaming at them. He desperately struggled in his chains but to no avail. Zed must've magically reinforced them.

"HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMHHHHHH!" Richard wailed in the gag and chains.

"We need to let him rest," Zed explained, "hopefully we can get him back now that He is away from that vile witch," there was a tone of doubt in his voice as he pulled Kahlen away from him.

**Outside the Cave**

"I will lead the D'Harans away from here," Zed volunteered packing his horse.

"Zed, I should be the one to go, your powers would not work on a Mordth Sith" Kahlen said standing up from her the rock; but, she felt a pain in her side. She nearly fell back but he managed to hold unto a section of the cave wall.

"I have other skills other than magic," Zed replied confidently as he jumped on his horse, "besides if anyone can guide him out of that Mordth Siths web of lies it is you my dear…"

"When you are well enough; we'll kill that witch," Zed reassured her.

-------------------

**In the middle of the forest**

"Find them!" Denna barked at her soldiers, "or Lord Rahl would have your heads!" A patrol of D'Haran Soldiers scoured the forest.

_Where could they have run to? The Wizard must've hidden themselves somehow,_ Denna thought. Denna had been searching for the Seeker for two days non-stop. _Lord Rahl had been furious with her; but, did not kill her. Killing her when she still had the Seeker would be a waste. Lord Rahl's wrath would legendary; most of it will be directed at her. Yet, there was something else that made her desperately seek out the seeker. Something other than the fear of Lord Rahl; something she could not explain._

--------

**In a Cave**

Kahlen slowly approached Richard's still form. She put his hand on his shoulder, "Richard, you need to eat." She whispered. Kahlen pulled him on his back. Richard was in tears. Kahlen struggled to pull the damped gagged off of his mouth.

"Kahlen….Kahlen…Please let me loose," Richard begged as he looked directly into her eyes. For a moment Kahlen's face softened. "Please, I'm back…" Richard whispered.

She really wanted, No, needed to free him. It was painful for her to see him in pain. Then she felt something; her powers of Confession told her that he was lying to her. "No," she reluctantly answered.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Richard screamed, "YOU WITCH! NO MATTER WHAT YOU DO YOU CANNOT KEEP ME FROM MY MISTRESS!!!"

I LIVE ONLY TO PLEASE MY MISTRESS! MISTRESS DENNA I LOVE YOU!...I LIVE ONLY TO PLEASE MY MISTRESS! MISTRESS DENNA I LOVE YOU!"Richard repeated over and over again. The screams echoed through the cave and into the core of Kahlen's heart. It made her heart bleed. It was too much for her to take. She turned tail and ran out staggering then crawling out of the cave. The pain was more unbearable than the aegil on her skin. Each time he cried out her name was like a sword stabbing her heart because as much as she tried to lie to herself. The more she denied it. The more undeniable it was. _I Love Him_ Kahlen thought _and now he may already be gone forever; _as Kahlen broke out on her knees in tears at the mouth of the cave.

**A/N:**

What do you guys think? Please review.

Hope you guys liked it. Next up Richard's freedom. By my reckoning, I can stretch this out two maybe three more chapters. I do have an interesting ending planned. A little more interesting than what we got in the episode maybe as an epilogue. We'll see.

**PS:**

Happy Halloween! Depending on the time difference, it might be finished for you guys already.


	4. Chap 4 Richard's Freedom

**Disclaimer: I am not affiliated with the show in any way.**

**A/N:**

**Note there is a little implication of nudity. (Very slight) What can I say I am a guy. I hope it doesn't offend anyone. **

**Richard's Freedom**

**In the Forest**

"Run!" a D'Haran Soldier yelled, "Its Wizard's Fire!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" another soldier screamed as he and two others were engulfed in flames. A pillar of fire sprayed in the middle of D'Haran Quad.

Mistress Denna strolled into the flames unflinching. The flames steadied and obeyed her and parted as she crossed. The scorched earth revealed beneath her boots. As a Mordth Sith, she was immune to spells even from a Wizard of the First Order like Zeddicus Zul Zorrander.

"HIYAH!" the horse whined as Zed pulled the reigns to flee before the flames turned back on him.

"GO AFTER HIM!" Denna barked as she kicked one of burnt soldiers forward. The remaining soldiers reeled and staggered forward passed as they paced after Zed. _I will find you MY Seeker _Denna thought inwardly rejoicing.

-------

**In the Cave**

Richard Cyper's screams died down. Kahlen Amnel gazed at him sleeping peacefully. Kahlen gingerly approached him; and, she watched him sleep. At this moment, in his deepest sleep, it seemed to Kahlen that he was himself again the Seeker of Truth, the man she loves. A sharp pain stung her side, it made her sit by him.

Richard stirred in his sleep. He was clearly shivering from the cold night. Winter was setting in as the northern winds came blowing into the cave. Kahlen looked around the fire that warmed the room had died to small embers dancing around the ash and dried wood. Kahlen looked around for a flint or stones. There wasn't any. _Zed must've used Wizard fire to start it. What should I do?_ Khalen thought as she turned frantically looking for anything to keep him warm. _I have no choice. _Khalen quickly pulled her silk confessor robes off. Underneath she wore short leather garment she used in the event of a battle. Kahlen traced her long dark hair back. With her left hand she pulled the string off her garment to take off all her clothes. The dim room revealed only a silhouette of her wonderful body. _This is very dangerous but I have little choice _Kahlen thought. Kahlen slowly lay on top of Richard. She straddled him. Kahlen's heart raced. She started to breath heavily. Laying with him like this elicited these reactions from her. _This is a mistake. I might loose control._ Kahlen feared._ I have no choice, _Kahlen argued with herself. She started rubbing his muscular arms with her hands struggling to give him her body heat. She could feel her powers as a confessor growing inside of her struggling to get out. _No! I am only doing this to keep him warm. Nothing else. _Kahlen kept reminding herself. Ignoring what she felt and focused on the task at hand.

Richard Cypher felt someone around him; but, his vision was blurred. He couldn't make out who it was. He knew it was a woman. Richard could feel the softness of her skin on his chest sooth the wounds and bruises in his body. The feeling of her breath on his shoulder was wonderful. The warmth of her body permeated into him was incredible. His heart fluttered. He felt love in its purest most sincere form. He closed his eyes to bathe in the feelings it gave him. The feeling nurtured him like a great weight was lifted from his shoulders. He gave a deep sigh and opened his eyes. His vision cleared and realized who it was. Kahlen turned her head. They stared into each others eyes for second.

"Richard," Kahlen whispered.

"Kahlen?" Richard lovingly whispered as he kissed her. The taste of his lips felt amazing. She couldn't resist and ardently kissed him back. She felt hot all over her body. Her heart raced, she was elated. She hugged him more. _Kahlen, wonderful, beautiful, amazing Kahlen _Richard thought. _It was pure bliss. Love made manifest._ His heart started to race. _She's not Mistress Denna!_ A voice shouted inside Richard's head. There was confusion in his eyes Kahlen saw it. "NO!" Richard screamed as he struggled violently in his bonds breathing heavily.

"Richard, Richard," she pleaded. _It was Richard. He was himself again_ Kahlen hugged him tightly. Never wanting to let him go, no matter how violently he struggled. She held unto him. He shook his head screaming into her ears. He was hurting them both but she didn't care. _Her Richard was still there somewhere deep within._ "I won't ever let you go!" she screamed, "I love you!" as she broke down in tears, "I love you!" she sobbed.

Richard took deep breaths slowly calming down.

**IN THE FOREST**

It was already nightfall. It was a fairly silent night except for a few coyotes howling into the night and the song of crickets filled the air. A few tents have been raised and a low fire burned. If one focused one could discern the low moans of injured D'Haran soldiers being tended to.

"Mistress, we lost another five men," A D'haran foot soldier reported, "I recommend we recall the patrols and call for reinforcements."

Denna marched ominously closer to him, "So you think we should flee? Tuck our tail behind our legs and run?" Denna said in a low tone.

The foot soldier was visibly shaking. He had lost his composure and let the idea of retreat slip, "I beg your pardon. Mistress." He whispered apologetically.

Denna grinned with a twinkle in her eye, the soldier let out an easy sigh of relief. Then suddenly the howling scream of the aegil filled the air. The soldier's eyes widened in shock and pain as he fell to his knees; Denna poked his chest with the aegil unrelentingly until the soldier's eyes went blank and he fell on the blade of grass.

"Anyone else wish to forward any complaints?" Denna shouted out. None of the others moved. They stood in perfect attention petrified in fear, "good, Now find them!"

The pleasure of punishing the soldier had taken some of the edge off; but Denna still remained frustrated._ This has been Zeddicus' Fifth attack since the search began. For two days, he has been harassing the search parties with a variety of spells and traps. Appearing just long enough to cast a spell or two injure a few men but not staying long enough to put up a real fight. While the fact that he is doing this would indicate they have yet to flee. The question remains why? _Denna thought, _Likely the confessor has yet to recover; and Richard is still connected to her. I could feel it. He was still in my thrall. He is still drawn to me as…_Denna paused. _I am to him, _she admitted to herself. She had trained dozens of men; before they fall completely they curse and despise their trainer but Richard was different unlike any other man. He tried to help another prisoner escape. Help a girl he never met. H e asked her forgiveness for hurting her with his training. _It is just lust_, she corrected herself._ I was hoping that Lord Rahl would let me keep Richard for herself after he was done with him_. Denna hoped, _oh the pleasures we could have would be endless. This is all that confessor's fault_! Denna flared _I would let her watch us together; that would cause her more pain than a dozen aegil's. _Thethought of it made her want to find Richard all the more.

The training of a Mordth Sith creates a bond a connection quite similar to love/lust. A desire that binds both, it is the reason Mordth-Sith training remove such emotions since they were children to prevent that bond to be recognized. Richard Cypher as the Seeker is different than any other.

"Mistress…" a soldier nervously said.

"What is it?" Denna questioned as she eyed the guard.

"Our search parties have been heading south every time the Wizard strikes; but, this path leads to the Hobi Desert," the soldier pointed out on a map.

The realization hit her. "So he is delaying our search." Denna agreed, "he is leading us away from his comrades." Denna realized. Denna studied the map, "What is this?" She question pointing on the map.

"It is Copper Canyon. An old mining site for the nearby villages. Until the mine dried up and all that remains are a few mine abandoned shafts," The soldier explained.

_How could I have been a fool. Copper Canyon was just a few leagues from the confessed village. Close to the Mordth-Sith temple to leave the seeker in his state while Zed distracted us with these raids. She was sure of it the confessor is hiding in copper canyon. _Denna smiled inwardly. "Order the men to move out. We are going to Copper Canyon." Denna barked.

**IN THE CAVE**

Kahlen lazily struggled to move. She and Richard must've fallen asleep during the night. It was the most restful sleep she's had in days. Lying here with Richard is like a dream she did not want to awake from. She sat up; the morning breeze reminded her that she wasn't wearing clothes. She crawled on the dirt to search for her clothes. She slipped into her Confessor robes and turned to a wall to hide. As she tied the last string, she turned to Richard sleeping form. His strong muscular arms were chained to the cave wall above his head. While the position looked uncomfortable it gave Kahlen a clear view of his muscled chest and well developed mid section. The view made "certain" inappropriate feelings rise from Kahlen, that made her want to scold herself.

Kahlen quietly sat beside him and played with his hair. She lower her hands to trace the mark on his midsection. An injury caused by the aegil. Richard began to stir; it was obvious that he was sensitive to her touch.

"Oh dear, I guess I should wait a little longer." A feminine voice called from behind her.

Kahlen turned an was surprised to see the Mord Sith Denna flank by two D'Haran soldiers with their weapons drawn.

"I didn't know you liked to have your men in chains…" Denna smiled.

**A/N:**

**I told you it was very slight. Yes, Denna has a certain amount of feelings for the Seeker. **

**Did you guys like it?**

**I am not sure if I did the "intimate" parts right so please review?**


	5. Chap 5 Denna Twist

**A/N:**

**Some may not be happy with the previous chapter. It was either that or Kahlen tries to confess him. I realized that I made Richard too deep inside Denna. Doing that gives him a fighting chance may not be enough though. I can personally attest to that.**

**Denna Twist**

Kahlen Amnel moaned in pain; she turned her head as much as she could her arms were killing her. She was hung by her hands with chains; her feet barely touched the ground. It was a circular room with guards around the room. She realized what had happened Denna and her men overpowered them and took them prisoner.

"I'm glad to see you awake" a voice jeered.

Kahlen turned to the voice. "What have you done to Richard?" Kahlen yelled.

"Oh how sweet," Denna mocked, "I would be more worried about myself right now if I were you."

Kahlen straightened, "That's because you are a monster." Kahlen countered defiantly.

Denna drew her aegil and reached for Kahlen's cheek. Kahlen defiantly stood. "You know I was worried that you had confessed him," Denna declared in a seductive tone, "I was surprised you didn't. You confessors puzzle me," Denna paused as she held the aegil back, "your kind possess such a great power that Darken Rahl sought for so long. The power to control the minds and hearts of the people; but you don't use it. I don't understand. If I had such a power none could ever defy me…"

Kahlen stood silently defiant.

"WHY?" Denna screamed smacking Kahlen's face with the aegil so hard making her turn. Kahlen stubbornly faced her. Denna hit her again with the aegil. Kahlen remained unfazed. Denna screamed at her frustrated at her defiance. She began pounding on her.

"YOU ARE A MONSTER AND YOU WOULD NEVER UNDERSTAND!" Kahlen finally said and braced herself for another beating.

Denna was irate; but, her face lightened and grinned at her as she retracted the aegil. Kahlen was confused. "I have something better in mind," Denna said with a grin as she marched off.

Kahlen was left alone hanging in chains. The mischievous grin Denna fresh in her mind had left a pang fear in her heart. Fear of things to come for Richard and herself.

-------

_A monster! She called me a monster! Who does that woman think she is?_ Denna though as the grin she showed Kahlen faded away. Denna was fuming. _She does not understand!_ _Richard is…stop_, She took a deep breath and take stock_ What am I doing?_ Denna questioned herself. As a Mordth Sith, she is trained not to show any type of anger. Showing how a subject affected their trainer is a victory that could waste the lesson. Her brow was furrowed as she filled her heart with collected rage.

Another Mordth Sith approached, a woman of extraoridnary beauty her long blond hair tied in a braid. Her ice-blue stared directlty at her as if peering into her soul. Denna took a deep breath as the other Mordth–sith reached her in the corridor. Denna recognized her as Cara. Denna's heart raced Cara was still new to the order but she had quickly developed a reputation of cruelty and efficiency in her training. What kept Denna on her toes was that Cara showed ambition and quickly wanted to gain favor with Lord Rahl and she didn't mind stepping on her sisters to get it.

"Sister Denna," Cara asked pointedly, "anything the matter?"

"Why?" Denna replied coldly trying to hide her confusion.

"Oh nothing, I thought for a moment you were having troubles of the heart." Cara said with an annoying smile which made Denna want tear her heart out right there, "but we both know that can't be the case, do we." She said with a laugh as a jest.

"Yes indeed," Denna replied faking a smile to conceal her doubt from her, "Why have you come?" Denna asked.

"Well, I've just received word that Lord Rahl is on his way here to inspect his prize." Cara said happily, "he would be here by nightfall."

Denna was shocked. _Darken Rahl is coming here,_ She thought, she was unsure of how much damage that confessor had done to Richard's training. She was afraid of what will happen if the damage is too great when Lord Rahl arrives.

"What is the matter sister Lord Rahl has come to personally honor you with your success," Cara said with a knowing smile on her lips.

"Well, I have yet to see the progress of his training. I was hoping to test him before Lord Rahl comes all this way." Denna said trying to sound confidently if Cara was as sharp as they say she might see her doubt.

"Surely if the confessor had to chain the seeker to the bed he must have been longing to get back to you," Cara said pointedly, "unless this Confessor likes her men in chains." Cara said dryly.

"Excuse me sister, I have other duties to perform" Cara said calmly as she bowed and marched off confidently Denna kept on guard until she was sure Cara was far away.

_Lord Rahl was coming expecting a compliant seeker but if he arrives finding a defiant one she would be punished severely. The delivery of the confessor may diminish his wrath but not by much. He might decide to kill Richard. _The last thought was strangely more terrifying than what Lord Rahl would do to her._ I need to finish his training soon!_ Denna thought urgently!

------

**DENNA'S PRIVATE ROOM**

A large lavishly decorated room covered in drapes. The walls were ornate with gold and jewels and various other treasures from a half a dozen kingdoms. The warm fire burned in the corner illuminating and heating the room at the same time. A large bed covered with veiled curtains. Inside the curtains was a silhouette lying peacefully. In one

Richard Cypher was semi conscious. It had been like a dream. He felt the softness of pillows beneath on his bare back. The wonderful fragrance of perfume like a dozen red roses filled his nostrils. The warm fire from the corner of the room warmed his body. It was heavenly. In a few seconds of consciousness he sense he was back in Mistress Denna's private room. His heart raced as a flurry of emotions filled his head. A part of him was overjoyed at getting back here and basking in the comfort and experience that filled his senses. The other part longed for that dingy cold cave; more importantly that woman in white that kept him company that night. _What was her name again? _Richard asked himself. It was strange like waking up for a dream but wanting to sleep again and never wake up yet he couldn't remember her name. He reached his hands to rub his temples his head ached straining himself trying to recall her name. _Her name was _Kahlen Richard realized. It seemed like a lifetime had past since he last saw her. "_I love you…." _her sweet voice said to him that night so long ago.

Richard felt someone crawl into the bed and cuddle with him. It was a curvaceous female form. She was lying on top of him. Richard could feel the softness of her skin; the warmth of her body. Her breath on his neck was intoxicating. _Maybe it was her again_…Richard thought…._the woman in white Kahlen._

Richard felt arms around him. He could sense someone cuddle to him. "Richard," a female voice whispered in his ear her breath on his cheek.

Richard sighed but kept his eyes closed. Richard.

"Open your eyes, Richard," the voice whispered.

Richard felt compelled to obey. Richard craned his neck as his vision cleared and he saw Denna's beautiful face, her long blond hair is loose as it flowed freely around her shoulder. She was like an angel, "you left me all alone, I've been worried sick about you" Denna whispered in a little girl voice as he caressed his cheek. A flood of emotions poured into Richard. "Mistress Denna…I'm sorry," Richard said apologetically, "I didn't want to leave."

"I've been very displeased," Denna said with a pout.

Richard took a deep breath as a sharp pain hit his heart as felt for her. An intense desire to make her feel better filled his heart, "What can I do to make to please you?" he shot out.

Denna paused. It felt like an eternity to Richard. "I want you to do something for me…"

"Anything…anything you wish!" Richard quickly begged.

"Good…" Denna grinned. She came in close to him and gave him a deep kiss. Denna was intoxicating her kiss was like a drug. They kissed deeply. The desire to do anything for her was like etched itself in his heart and soul.

It was Denna who broke the kiss first. Richard tried to lean forward trying to make the kiss last just a little longer.

Denna move away from him, "Guards!" she shouted.

Two guards marched in dragging someone in chains. They are carefully keeping their distance as they kept her hands in chains. Richard sat up. It was Kahlen Amnel. She was beaten her face was bloody and her white robes were covered in dirt.

"I want you to kill Kahlen Amnel," Denna said blankly.

Richard paused. _Kill Kahlen Amnel_ her words echoed to the very core of his soul.

Dena could see the doubt in Richard eyes the intense battle raging inside him. _She wanted more time with him to give him a refresher course but Lord Rahl's arrival gave her little choice. If Richard kills her it would prove that his training is complete. Lord Rahl wants a confessor so she will have to bring her back with the breath of life but still be enough._

"You must do it Richard," Denna prodded him, "Lord Rahl would arrive soon and if he is displeased I would be in agony…" prodding half begging half commanding, the fear of Lord Rahl too great to imagine.

"Come on…Richard please me." Denna said.

Richard and Kahlen was staring at each other's eyes completely oblivious to the world around them. Something invaded their world as Richard felt cold steel in his hand. Denna had place the sword of truth in his hands, and whispered seductively into his ear, "do it…and come to bed with me," with a grin.

Richard staggered forward both hands on the sword as he struggled onward. The sword held straight forward. The point of the sword stopped short of her chest. Kahlen paid no mind to it as she stared straight into Richard's eyes.

"Do it!" Denna shouted as she came up behind Richard and wrap her arms around his trying to nudge the sword but Richard resisted. A flurry of images and feeling filled Richard's mind: images of his experiences with Kahlen and the feelings he had for her. Her smile, her laugh, everything about her that developed his feelings for her. Then images of Denna peered in. His head ached as the images fought against each other as his feeling and emotions raged on.

"Do it for me," Denna whispered into his ear, "Please me…"

Richard went wild. Like berserk animal Richard pushed Denna away. Before the guards could react, Richard effortless cut one of the chains to free Kahlen's right hand and slashed the guard that was holding it. Kahlen used her right hand to confess the one holding the chains to her left hand. Kahlen collapsed and the guard he confessed marched for Denna.

"Guards!" Denna screamed as ran to the bed and pulled an aegil from under the bed. Richard stepped behind Kahlen and blocked the door behind her to stop the coming guards. Screams of pain and death echoed from the hall that Richard went into.

The guard raised his sword to cut her but Denna lunged forward and hit him with aegil. The man screamed but it slowly faded as he collapsed dead.

Denna gathered herself together and moved to a helpless Kahlen.

"!" This is all your fault!" Denna screamed Denna felt betrayed. Raw seething anger filled her. Kahlen struggled to move away. Confessing the guard and her earlier beatings with the aegil had left her completely exhausted. She tried to draw a knife from the fallen guard but Denna reached her and lunged at her with the aegil. Intense mind numbing pain filled her head Denna gave her a murderous glare.

"We could have been together!" she screamed as kept the aegil planted on her. Kahlen felt her life draining away from her.

She pulled the aegil back and Kahlen collapsed on the floor. Denna pulled her hair so she could look at her, "I will kill you!" Bring you back then kill you again! She let go and she fell to the stone floor and she went to work on her again with the ageil. She buried the aegil to Kahlen's back like a knife and leaned her entire weight into her. Denna's eyes were bloodshot as Kahlen screamed in pain.

Denna shuddered and choked up. She dropped her aegil. Someone stabbed her from behind as the knife pierced her chest. She collapsed forward. The sword pulled out and she turned. Denna gave a last breath a barely audible sound came as she spoke, "_Why Richard?"_

Richard dropped the sword with a clang before Richard fell to his knees and tears came to her eyes. Richard mourned her. Kahlen pushed herself on her arms as she held Richard and embraced him.

--------

**A FEW HOURS LATER**

**DENNA'S PRIVATE ROOM**

Lord Rahl arrived with a Mordth Sith. He coldly inspected the room. The Mordth Sith who accompanied him raced to Denna. She leaned close into her and gave her the Breath of life.

Denna opened her eyes an intense look on her face.

"Guards take her…" Rahl commanded. As the still disoriented Denna was taken by Rahl's personal guard.

**A/N**

**Not the end yet. There is still a prologue. Decided to split this one but don't worry if all goes well the prologue follows in a few hours.**


	6. Chap 6 Prologue

**A/N:**

**Sorry I mean the epilogue. I wanted to join this with last chapter but decide to split it. I know the last chapter is pretty similar to how the episode ended but I think that was a right to get them out; but, as I said in the beginning I don't like the ending with Richard and Kahlen talking like nothing happened in the end of the episode Denna. This part may not be well like so you have been warned....  
**

**Epilogue**

**IN THE FOREST**

The darkness loomed as a lone wagon traveled the little known back road. The wagon was covered in dark grey sheet. A pale white horse slowly pulled it on. An old man in a tattered cloaked pushed the horse on.

"Zed its been tow days and he still won't move," Kahlen Amnel on the verge of tears concern in her voice, "I don't know what to do?".

Zeddicus Zul Zorrander paused before he spoke, "He has been through a lot. Most men would have been broken…" Kahlen's heart sank. "….but he worked up the courage to save you and stab Denna," Zed paused again, "it tells me there is hope." Kahlen gave a feint smile.

"You should go back to him," Zed voiced.

Kahlen nodded. Kahlen entered the back of the wagon. Richard Cypher, the Seeker, was still lying in the back of the wagon. He was lying in the back; his eyes open but there seemed to be no spark of life in them. Kahlen sat on his side as she picked up a damp cloth as she rubbed some herbs from a small clay bowl to the bruises in Richard's ribs. The herb was supposed to heal the physical injuries; but, it seemed to do nothing for the mental pain. After stabbing Denna, Richard fell to his knees and cried. Kahlen had to confess one of the guards to help them escape. With Darken Rahl arriving most of the guards and Mordth Sith were in the courtyard to greet him. They manage to escape the through the sewage tunnels in the Mordth-Sith's private bath. The confessed guard carried Richard and led them out into the forest where they met up with Zed. They obtained a wagon from the nearby village and traveled to get as far away as possible.

After escaping Richard fell into a catatonic state of depression. It had been two days and he still didn't move. Kahlen and Zed had to force feed him to keep him alive. She couldn't take it anymore, she broke down in tears and she embraced him. He remained unmoved as still as a corpse. She sobbed on his shoulder. Richard stirred and he silently put an arm around Kahlen. The two of them lay still together, Richard comforting her and Kahlen with renewed hope.

**THE PEOPLE'S PALACE**

Someone was chained by the hands hanging feet barely touched the ground. It was Denna she was wearing tattered rags with blood and dirt.

Darken Rahl coldly marched around her. "For two days now, my best "interrogators" have worked on you but not even a whimper." He said emotionlessly, "In a way I am proud that Modth-sith are trained so well; but, it seems I must take a personal interest in your punishment…" he paused as he looked her in the eye, ",,,and I must be creative about it." He said as he picked up a demonic looking whip. He marched back and beginning whipping her. Denna shuddered and struggled as the whip filled her with pain.

While her body was receiving pain; her mind soared away far from the People's Palace to across the mountains to the great sea. The glistening light of the sun warmed the air. The cool breeze felt good on her skin. She basked in the calming feelings that filled her. A young man approached her. The young man looks like Richard Cypher, the Seeker. He offered his hand to her and spoke, "I've been waiting for you …"

"I knew we would meet again…" Denna whispered as she took his hand. She happily took his hand. The pair walked into the beach headed to the sun.

**The End?**

**A/N:**

How'd you like it?

Okay the prologue maybe a little weird; but, I really think Denna fell for Richard. I didn't really want Richard to stab her but decided it needed to be done so that Richard can come back to his old self. I justify this ending in that I feel Denna fell for him and it was the only thing I believe she could imagine to keep the pain Rahl was inflicting on her. Besides I believe Richard got through to her even though she hasn't realizes it. Awakening the good inside her, I am not sure if I manage to show that in the story. My skills are not that good.

I thought of an alternate ending with the imagination that Denna stabs the illusion Richard as revenge but decided against it to create a kind of happy ending for everyone.

Two new ideas for Legend of the Seeker stories: I've got the title already: Redemption and Soldiers of Confession. I don't know when I can write them since as of now I have three pending stories. This was the last one I started out of the four but the first one I finished so I think I need to finish some of the others first.


End file.
